Don't get too close
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Claude wants nothing more than to be with Hannah and vise versa...But Hannah doesn't want to be disappointed by Claude since he acts just like ever other male she has come by. Can he make her see that there is more to him that he shows? Claude F. X Hannah A. Takes place during the time period that they brain wash Ciel.


A/n: This is going to be a very special One-shot that will have a tad bit of graphicness at the end. If you are uncomfortable with graphic romantic stuff don't even TRY To read this! Now before I get to the awesome one-shot, this will take place after they brain wash Ceil to be Alois, I was reading Hannah's profile and I thought of an awesome idea for it! : ) so here it is!

After making sure that 'Alois' was asleep Hannah left his room only to see Claude there with his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing getting so close to the master like that?" He said seriously

"I have my own promise to keep to the master just like you, and if it wasn't for me he wouldn't even be in the state he is now. You would have failed and everything will be for nothing." She said glaring at him

He raised an eyebrow at the female Demon. "You believe that I could not have brainwashed Ceil Phantomhive on my own?"

"That's very correct, you've always placed the hard work on to others which is the only reason the triplets and I are around here. You make us do the dirty work while you slack of somewhere else and take the credit…But it's not going to work like that anymore. You might have been able to favor Jim to like you but Ceil is different, he won't be as flawed as Jim. He has a strong heart and he's a lot smarter Claude." She said seriously

He glared at her and went up to her as she backed up into the wall. "Do you know why I make others do the work for me?"

"Because you're just as lazy as ever, you think just because you made an official contract with a boy who took on a different boys name that you are favored instantly." She said seriously

He shook his head and he pinned her shoulder to the wall as they stared eye to eye.

"You obviously don't know me as well as you think you do."

"Please, I don't need to know much about you. We partnering up will only last so long before it falls apart."

He smirked a bit at her."Oh you think so? What makes you think I'm giving you a choice to leave my side Hannah?"

She glared at him as she tried to push him off of her only to fail at it. He tilted her head up and he soft and slowly kissed her lips. Her eyes widen in terror as he refused to let her escape the kiss, his hand closer to her breast lingered down towards them and squeezed one of them making her gasp in shock which made it possible for him to move his tongue into her mouth. She refused to kiss him back as she continued to attempt to get his heavy body off of being pressed against her. He moved slightly away from her with a slight bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Throughout the time you and I have worked together, have you not felt anything towards me?" He said curiously

"Why would I care for a heartless bastard? You remind me so much like Human males it's disgusting." She said hatefully.

He knew she despised humans mainly males because of how they acted, they were one thing he knew she told him she could deal without. Even though he was around Alois so much he didn't think he'd turn into the one thing she hated, when in all reality even when he has his fascination with Alois he still loves Hannah. Even if he didn't want to show it due to wanting Alois's soul, he wanted nothing more than to be the only demon to be in her heart. He moved away from her and he bowed his head to her.

"I apologize Hannah; I guess I let my emotions get the best of me." He said before he walked away from her.

Once he was far enough away she sighed as she placed her hand where Claude's hand was. She wouldn't ever admit that she had gained a very small crush on the spider demon. But his infatuation for Alois made her push away from him to the point that she had grown hate for him as well. She went the opposite way that he did and she went to her room only she felt empty. She shook her head and she tried to shake off the feeling of loneliness but it kept on haunting up on her. She closed her eyes as she placed her hands on her lap.

'_He means nothing now that Ceil is as Alois. I shouldn't feel anything for the Spider Demon, yet I had the urge to kiss him when he kissed me. Why must he give me such temptations? Am I really that attracted to him?_'

As to answer her mind there was a slight knock on the door. She knew of only one person who was around the mansion anymore since the triplets where killed by Sebastian. She sighed and she opened her eyes to the door.

"The door is open." She said calmly

She heard the door knob turn as he opened the door. Her breath got caught in her chest as he came into the room. She watched him close the door behind him as he got closer to her.

"Hannah, I don't believe I can handle the answer you gave me. There must at least be a small part of you that likes me." He said with concern

She looked down at her lavender dress as she held on to the part of it by her knees. "If there was what would you say or do, we are tied to Alois you know this Claude." She said softly

He made her look at him and he saw that her eyes were a slight bit watery. He sat next to her as he wiped the starting of tears in her eyes.

"You shouldn't be crying Hannah; you're a beautiful woman even if you're a strange demon."

She slapped his hand away from her face and glared at him. "You think _I'M_ strange?! What butler doesn't do anything himself and glares at others when he has to do them himself?!" She said getting angered

He sighed and he pushed up his glasses. "I really want to make it up to you, I know what I did was wrong. I know it's too late to apologize to the triplets but I want to make it up to you." He said softly to her

"How could _YOU_ make it up to me?" She said glaring at him

He didn't say anything he just kissed her, this time she didn't object to it, she kissed him back which made him smile a bit. He deepened the kiss a bit before her hands went from her dress to his black over coat. She held on to it as she felt him pushing her down on to the bed making her be underneath him. She felt one of his gloved hands go from the bed to over her shoulder then down to her breast where he squeezed her breast again. She gasped again at the feel this time she fought for dominance only to lose to him. She stripped him of his over coat and his shirt and tie as she sat up; as she did he removed her dress and then her slip. Leaving her in just her undergarments and him in his pants without his shoes, she wondered if he took his shoes off when he pushed her down. She was in too much of a Daze of thinking she didn't realize that he had fully undressed the both of them and one of his hands were occupying her breast as the other was inside of her moving. What got her out of her Daze was him kissing her neck making a jolt of pleasure go up her spine.

She moaned slightly as she held on to him. She wanted more than what he was giving her but she didn't want to give in completely just yet. She wanted to see just how far he was going to take it before he begged her to show some emotion towards him. It seemed not long after he placed another of his fingers inside of her that he couldn't bare her not showing any pleasureable feelings towards him.

"Please Hannah, I do wish that you at least show that you like what I'm doing to you." He said softly to her.

"How do I know you aren't going to use my body even more if I allow you to show what you do affects my body?" She said staring him straight in the eyes

"I give you my word as a trancy butler and as another demon."

She only smiled to the side a bit before she took his glasses off of his face and she smiled at him. She kissed him on the lips as she moved her hands down his body getting a slight moan out of him until she got to his length. He broke the kiss as he moaned loudly as her hands moved quickly against him. His head found its place between her shoulder and neck as he moaned.

"H-Hannah!" He moaned loudly as he held the bed on either side of her head.

"Is this enough for you Claude?" She said softly in his ear

He only moaned loudly in response before she let go of him. He growled a bit at the lost of contact before he lined himself up with her and kissed her lovingly as he moved himself fully inside of her. She moaned into the kiss as her arms went around his neck as he quickly moved in and out of her as he held her hips. His eyes closed from the sheer pleasure of being inside of her, as for Hannah she couldn't believe that for a stick in the mud spider demon…he was actually not that bad of a guy. He was showing her a side she didn't even know existed inside of him…and she very much loved it. It wasn't even a simple like it was _love_. Something she thought she'd never ever feel for another being while she lived. But here she was underneath him moaning in pure blissful pleasure. With her nails within his bare back as her body arched itself into him. Wanting more contact with him than he was giving her.

The simple moans coming out of both of them soon turned into screams of pleasure once he moved into her just right making her one good eye go wide with shock before it instantly closed from sudden pleasure. Claude's grip on her tightened slightly as he constantly went into that same place as he kissed her neck until they hit their climax. Both of them then moaned each other's name before Claude moved out of her and lied next to her.

"N….Now do you believe in what I said?"

"Fucking me means nothing. For all I know you could have just been really damn horny." She countered as she stared at him

He glared a little bit. "You really want proof?"

"Not that it matters, what's done is done. So you care about me it just so happens that fucking is the only way males can show that."

He glared at her a bit more before she laughed. "I'm kidding. You look cute when you're angered without your glasses on. You actually look a lot better without them on." She said before she kissed his cheek. "I love you too Claude."

His anger slowly disappeared as she spoke and he held her as he kissed the top of her head as they cuddled while they slept.

-Fin-

A/n: Well this is the end of that…took me awhile due to not being in the right state of mind for this. : P so here you go my lovely elder sister. Hope this is to your expectations.


End file.
